


Late to Class

by greeniethewritermouse



Series: Chance Meetings [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Swearing, jean has a crush on marco, text fic, uni students being irresponsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't make it to geography on time and is forced to endure Jean, and Armin's version of the Spanish Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to Class

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately following "The Back Seat"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin|Attack on Titan

**Eren you can't skip class we're going over the concepts that are going to be on the mid-term.**

**The concepts you missed when you skipped the first four weeks.**

 

**Eren class starts in three minutes.**

 

**Eren Jaegar if you don't show up I'll tell Mikasa.**

 

**Did something go wrong with the car guy???? Are you alright? You didn't actually get in a fight did you?**

 

**Eren!!!**

 

**Eren, I'm seriously worried now, okay?**

 

**I don't care if your not in class, well, I do, but seriously just text me back!**

 

**Eren if you don't answer me back in the next five minutes I'm going to call the campus police!**

 

* * *

 

 

Eren swore at his phone and tried to deal with the sweat dripping down his face.

_im here and im fine_

_sneaking into classroom now_

Carefully he opened the door to the lecture hall, wincing at every creak of the old hinges, and slipped into one of the seats in the back. The prof had some slides about prevailing winds up on the projector and was droning on in his stupid droning voice, but luckily he didn't seem to notice or care that Eren was a good twelve or thirteen minutes late.

"If you're not going to show up on time do the rest of us a favor and don't show up to class."

Eren glared down at the familiar mess of ash blond hair, and wondered briefly whether or not he had a thing for undercuts.

"Shut up, you're sleeping, not paying attention. And besides, no one asked you."

Jean cracked an eye open.

"You got laid," he accused, jabbing a finger into Eren's hip.

"Ow, watch it!"

"You ditched us for lunch to hook up!" hissed Jean.

"Did not!"

"Did too! You reek of chocolate and peanut butter, and you're not wearing the shirt you were wearing this morning, and--and you've got a huge ass hickey on the side of your neck!"

"Shush!" hissed the person in front of them.

"Sorry," muttered Jean and Eren, subsiding.

Eren stuck his tongue out at Jean and tried to pay attention to the screen, setting up his digital recorder since there was at least a ninety percent chance that he wouldn't be paying even his usual crumb of attention and he would need to know this crap for the exam.

His phone vibrated.

you did who was it? 

Eren glared down at his phone and then over at Jean who was paying him no mind as he zoned out in front of the lecture screen, phone in hand.

_none of ur business. now shut up and pay attention_

**Eren! Jean says you were having sex during lunch!**

Eren reached over and smacked Jean upside the head.

_kirchstein's an ass_

**You were! Oh my god, Eren, you had sex with that car guy didn't you???? You only just met him!!! Wait you did meet him properly right? Like he told you his name at least and you got your wallet back didn't you???**

_yes armin he told me his name_

**So you did have sex with him! Please tell me you at least used protection and that you weren't doing it in the student centre bathrooms again**

_we used protection_

_we did it in the visitors parking lot_

_go away he was fucking hot_

hah! armin says you totally got fucked at lunch 

_screw you kirchstein_

been there done that

_asshole_

**What was his name? Is he a student here? Or does he live in the area or something?**

_his name is levi hes not a student he came here on his lunch at work_

**What's his last name? How old is he? Where does he work? How did you two even manage to progress to sex in 45 minutes????**

Eren had to flush a bit in embarrassment, because answering Armin he felt like kind of a slut. Still it had definitely been worth it, and he had managed to wrangle dinner out of Levi, which was almost more than he could say about Jean so that had to count for something, right?

_dunno. dunno, older. dunno. umm...he asked for my number and i kinda offered_

Jean was reading his messages over his shoulder because when his phone vibrated again there was a message from him that read:

ur so easy 

_u would know_

we were in high school. i was young and stupid

_ur still stupid_

not as stupid as you though 

**Eren what were you thinking???**

**No nevermind, I know what you were thinking. I was there for the whole Jean debacle after all.**

i resent that.

_jeans an ass but he knows how to use his dick_

_pass it on to Marco maybe theyll finally get somewhere_

Eren got an elbow in the ribs for that.

Shut up! Marco's just a friend and he doesn't need to hear your shit! 

_stop reading my texts and staring at his butt_

I don't!!! 

**I did not need to know that. And that's beside the point. Was it just a one time thing? Are you going to see him again?**

_were gonna go for dinner after my last class hes picking me up from her_ e

**Dinner??? Like a date??? Really??? That's great!!! It's been so long since you went on a proper date. Mikasa and I were starting to worry that you'd just have a long string of one-night stands for the rest of your life.**

_jesus you guys i swear! im not a baby or jean i can handle my own love life thx_

_and stop talking about me behind my back its creepy_

**We just worry about you. Mikasa especially.**

i rly hate u jaegar 

_go confess to marco already_

_or just bone him and stop sniffing after my sister_

_armin ill give u all the deets after class k? gotta try 2 pay attention_

**You'd better. Talk to you in a bit.**


End file.
